Cinta Salah Kelamin
by Fu Dan Shi
Summary: Pernah jatuh cinta? Iya, sama aku juga. Pernah dengar kata cinta buta? Sepertinya aku mengalaminya. Tapi jika Ariel peterpan mengalami cinta buta dengan cara berporno ria, maka cinta butaku jauh lebih hebat daripada seorang vokalis tampan itu.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Salah Kelamin

_Pernah jatuh cinta? Iya, sama aku juga. Pernah dengar kata cinta buta? Sepertinya aku mengalaminya. Tapi jika Ariel peterpan mengalami cinta buta dengan cara berporno ria, maka cinta butaku jauh lebih hebat daripada seorang vokalis tampan itu. Karena jika Ariel cinta buta pada Luna maya yang cantik jelita itu, aku sih tidak heran. Cinta buta seperti itu sudah mainstream. Basi. Sudah tidak ngetren._

_Oh, bagaimana dengan cinta butaku? Ya, untuk kalian mungkin sedikit berkata 'Ah, biasa.' Tapi bagiku ini gila. Ya! GILA! GILAAAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAA, AKU GILAAAAAAAA!_

-Cinta Salah Kelamin-

'Tuk'

"Ugh!" Lenguh seorang siswa laki-laki yang baru tersadar dari mimpi pornonya setelah tutup spidol mencium keningnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menguap. Jejak pulau bangka sedikit tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

"Dion, Kalau mau tidur, silahkan keluar. Atau kau mau menerima hukuman saja." Ucapan dingin itu sukses membuat siswa laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian dikelasnya membeku.

"Ma.. maaf.. pak.. saya tidak akan tidur." Siswa laki-laki bernama Dion itu menunduk. Jika seorang siswa takut akan ancaman guru itu sewajarnya pasti akan pucat? Kenapa Dion memerah? Apa dia demam?

"Lebih baik kamu cuci muka dulu." Dion tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk dan melangkah keluar. Beberapa siswa cekikikan menertawakannya. Dion tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat pergi ke toilet dan membasuh mukanya. Begitu kakinya melewati pintu kelas, dia berlari kencang.

Suara kran air terdengar nyaring. Dion menatap wajahnya yang sudah segar di pantulan kaca. Sesekali dia membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia berdiri tegak dan merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum. Dia membalik badanya, hendak melangkah keluar. Tapi seketika tubuhnya membeku. Matanya melotot.

Seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu keluar menyeringai mengerikan pada Dion. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata beningnya. Dan kakinya bergerak mendekati Dion.

'Danger'

Tulisan merah terpampang besar diatas kepala Dion. Belum sempat dDion berbicara atau melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuhnya di dorong kesalah satu bilik. Hampir saja pantatnya masuk wc jika lengannya tidak di pegang dengan kuat. Orang itu mengunci pintu bilik yang sekrang menjadi seperti ruang tahanan. Dan Dion seperti maling yang siap divonis penjara.

"Pa..Pak Sam.. kok kesini? Kan lagi ngajar? Nanti dicari anak-anak loh.." Dion berkata takut. Dia menjaga jarak dengan pria di depannya.

"sssst.." Pria bernama Sam itu mengisyaratkan Dion diam. Dion diam, sekrang nyawanya diujung tanduk. Gurunya yang melempar tutup spidol berdiri di depannya dan mereka berdua di dalam bilik yang sama? Wth!

"Pa..Pak..." Dion mundur ketika Pak Sam mulai memperdek jarak.

"Panggil Kak Dion." Glek, jakun Dion naik turun. Tulisan danger makin berkelap kelip diatas kepalanya. Kakinya mundur, terhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Dion bukan penakut, dia preman sekolah. Dia adalah masuk kategori siswa nakal. Tapi jika berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan di depannya sekrang. Dion tak ubahnya perawan. Shit, percuma aku punya penis kalau begini, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tertidur saat jam pelajaranku Dion?" Sam berhenti. Dia berkacak pinggang menatap nyalang pada Dion yang tampak ketakutan.

"A.. aku.."

"Aku apa Dipsiiii?" Sam bertanya gemas. Dan dengan berani dia menekan lututnya pada selangkangan Dion. Dan menekan tubuhnya menghimpit Dion pada dinding. Ada apa ini? Siapa Dipsi?

"Eeeengh..Ja.. jangan panggil aku dipsi Kak Sam!" Ucap Dion gusar. Guru di depannya ini benar benar kurang ajar. Lututnya menggesek pelan pada selangkangannya. Suka tidak suka itu menimbulkan reaksi pada sesuatu yang tersimpan dibalik celananya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghukummu Dipsi?"

"Eh? JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! INI TOILET SEKOLAH!" Dion mendorong tubuh besar gurunya menjauh. Tapi guru sialan itu makin menghimpitnya. Menghembuskan udara panas pada daun telinganya.

"Sebentar saja Dipsi.."

"Kak Sam.."

"ssst.. diam Dipsi.." Dion menutup mulutnya rapat rapat. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar saat sesuatu yang lunak dan basah mengerjai telinganya. Sam menjilat telinga murid lelakinya penuh perasaan. Tubuh Dion bergetar menerima rangsangan.

"Pelajaran..." sela Dion di tengah deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Wajahnya merah dan berkeringat.

"Semua sudah diatur Dipsi.. 30 menit saja." Dion melotot mendengar ucapan gurunya. "AKU MAU KE KELAS!" Belum sempat bergerak sesenti guru mesum yang sepertinya sakit mental itu mencium bibirnya ganas. Melumatnya, menghisap, dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan Dion hanyut olehnya. Sepertinya dia harus mengurangi kebiasaanya tertidur di kelas. Akh, mamaaaaaaaa! Kak Sam memperkosakuuuuuuuuuuuu! Teriak bathin dion teraniaya. Seorang guru pria memperkosa anak murid lelakinya di toilet sekolah? Eh?

Angin berhembus sepoi. Hanya suara guru guru yang memberi materi pada muridnya. Yah, rutinitas sekolah belum selesai. Tapi ada suara yang mencurigakan di balik salah satu bilik wc sekolah. "Aaaah, Kak Sam..." tapi suaranya itu redam oleh hembusan angin dan derak ranting pepohonan.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

-Cinta Salah Alamat-

Matahari sudah naik. Cahanya menerobos jendela kaca kamar yang sang empu masih berdengkur dengan memeluk mesra gulingnya. Selimutnya sudah tidak beraturan, bahkan piyamanya juga tersibak. Suara deru knalpot motor yang mondar mandir dijalanan tidak membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya nyenyak sekali. Sesekali posisinya berubah. Beberpa cetak pulau bangka menghias sprei bantalnya. Kecap mulutnya acap terdengar.

"DIOOOOON! BANGUUUUUUUN!" Suara seorang perempuan menggelegar membuat seluruh benda bergetar hebat. Ah, berlebihan sekali rasanya. Dion yang masih berkelana dalam mimpinya yang telah berhasil merampok baling baling bambu Doraemon seperti tidak terganggu. Sesekali mulutnya mengucap 'Doraeeeemon'.

Seseorang perempuan cantik yang sudah berumur berdecak kesal melihat anaknya tidak juga bangun. Dia memungut selimut tebal Dion yang terjatuh. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum saat mendengar anaknya mengigau 'Doraemon'. Tokoh kartun kesukaan anaknya. Seekor kucing berwarna biru. Yang membuat heran adalah, kucing biru itu takut pada tikus?

"Dion sayang, bangun naaak.." Sang ibu mengguncang tubuh Dion pelan. Dion hanya bergerak sebentar. Lalu terlelap lagi.

"Ya sudahlah.." ibu Dion menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu betapa susahnya membangunkan Dion di hari libur. "Padahal tadi Ibu mau membelikan kamu jam weeker Doraemon buat ganti Jam weekermu yang di bawa Adit." Sepertinya Dion punya radar tersendiri. Begitu mendengar kata Doraemon, dia menlinjak dengan wajah blo'onnya.

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya Dion memastikan.

"Iya, sayanng. Makanya cepat bangun, mumpung kamu libur, mama juga libur. Kita ke mall."

"Oh, sprei juga ya ma, bosen nih pake yang ini." Dion menunjukkan bantalnya yang berbekas ilernya. Ew.

"Hahahaha, kamu sudah kelas 2 SMA masih saja ngiler?" mamanya tertawa keras. Dion manyun dan ngedumel nggak jelas.

"Iya, nanti mama belikan juga. Yang itu biar di cuci sama Mbok Iyah. Sekarang kamu mandi dulu sana." Perintah mamanya. Dion turun dari ranjang. Menyambar handuk bergambar Doraemon dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Mama Dion mulai merapikan kamar anaknya, dan melepas sprei bantal serta guling. Tidak lupa ranjangnya.

"_Aku ingin terbang bebas  
Di angkasa  
Hei… baling baling bambu _

_La… la… la….  
Aku sayang sekali…  
__**Doraemon…**_

_La… la… la….  
Aku sayang sekali… doraemon.." _

_Suara gemericik air beradu dengan suara Dion yang agak sumbang. Menyanyikan lagu favoritenya. Soundtrack Opneing Doraemon versi Indonesia. Sesekali dia berteriak seperti orang gila._

_"DORAEEEEEEEMON!"_

_Dion menghela nafasnya lelah. Seharian ia berkeliling mall dengan mamanya beli ini itu. Tidak lupa berbagai benda bercorak Doraemon pasti diembatnya. Dia melirik sprei tempat tidurnya. Doraemon dan Nobita terbang dengan baling baling bambunya. Jam weeker berbentuk Doraemon yang telinganya digigit tikus dengan ekspresi yang membuat orang tertawa. Komik. DVD.. haha, ia tertawa akan kemaniakkannya dengan Doraemon._

_Dion menikmati semilir angin di balkon kamarnya. Matanya menatap rumah sebelah yang sepertinya ramai. Banyak barang barang dari mabil diangkat masuk. "Orang baru?" pikirnya. Matanya hanya mengawasi orang yang mondar mandir membawa barang untuk dibawa masuk ke rumah. Rumah sebelah memang sudah lama kosong. Tidak beberapa lama, hanya hampir 2 minggu. Katanya, sang pemilik bangkrut. Dan rumahnya di jual. Matanya menatap sesosok gadis yang terlihat anggun dengan rambutnya yang panjang teruai._

_"Kak Sam, bantuin Achan bawa ini donk. Berat niiiih!" Gadis cantik berteriak nyaring. Oh, namanya Acha toh. Wah, cantik kayak bidadari yang jatuh di iklan, batin Dion memperhatikan dari atas balkon._

_Lalu keluar pria dewasa berkacamata yang menggerutu. Sedangkan Acha hanya cekikikan. Dion tersenyum melihatnya. Dion masuk kembali ke kamar. Dan mencuci kakinya di kamar mandi. Lalu menguap sebentar._

_"Achan.." ucapnya sebelum tertidur. Hembusan angin menina bobokannya dengan lembut._

_"Jadi Achan nginap 2 hari sama Mama Papa juga?" Seorang lelaki dengan kacamatanya menyuap makanannya. Matanya melirik kedua orang tuanya yang juga sedang makan._

_"Iya, mumpung Achan masih libur. Besok minggu pulang kok, tenang saja. Achan nggak bakal menjadikan Kak Sam pembantu kok salam di rumah baru ini, hihihi." Gadis bernama Achan cekikikan melihat kakaknya melotot. Pria berkacamata yang bernama Sam itu mendengus._

_"Sam, nanti kamu ngajar di sekolah mana?" Tanya mamanya._

_"SMA 4 Ma." Jawab Sam._

_"Jangan ngecengin murid cewek ya Kak, hihihi." Achan kembali cekikikan saat kakaknya tersedak. Sam melotot, Achan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum._

_"Udah ah, kalian ini. Sana balik kamar masing masing." Papa mereka melerai kedua adik kakak yang seperti perang dingin itu._

_Samuel Adriansyah. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak mengalami minus mata. Tapi dia suka memakai kacamata, karena menurut mamanya dia cocok. Seperti tokoh favorite mamanya yang entah siapa ia lupa. Sam memperhatikannya dirinya sendiri dipantulan cermin. Tinggi.. dia memiliki tinggi diatas 180. Dia memegang wajahnya, 'Hmmm, bahkan Aku lebih tampan daripada choi Siwon yang suka diilerkan oleh Achan." Ucapnya ideal. Berat badannya sesuai dengan tingginya. Jadi dia tidak gemuk, juga tidak kurus. Ah, menjabarkan penampilan seorang Sam itu tidak habisnya. Dia akan bernarsis sampai kaca pecah._

_"Awas, kuntilanaknya ngiler loh, hihihi." Dan terdengar cekikikan Achan dari luar yang membuat Sam melotot kesal. Shit, umpatnya. Dia beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya memakai celana jeans setelah show narsisnya tadi. Dan menarik selimut. Mengangkat banyak barang dan dikerjai adiknya membuat badannya lelah._


End file.
